Hope on the Horizon
by MaiDeNofDrknss
Summary: Things are looking up for Raven, she's even admitted her feeings toward Beastboy. But all that is snatched away when a blonde girl fom the past returns and Raven's world shatters. Can a certain Black eyed boy help her. RavenBB then RavenAqualad
1. Chapter 1

Hope on the Horizon

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans only this particular fanfiction.

Raven's POV:

Azerath Metrion Zinthos….

It's been about two years since the whole Terra incident. I think Beastboy is finally over it. He doesn't get extremely depressed when Terra is ever mentioned. But it isn't only him that has changed. We have been going out for three months to the day. I actually smile from time to time. My emotions haven't gotten out of control in this time. I actually feel happy nowadays.

I think…………

I think I might actually ……….

I think I might actually love him.

Oh my gosh!

I love him!

I must calm down before something blows up. (_light bulb flickers then explodes, plunging the room into darkness)_

Oops, too late.

"Raven! Raven where are you?" Beastboy called.

Beastboy? I thought he was still training.

Beastboy's POV:

Where is she?

Raven!

I found here meditating in her room, which was normal, except, the lights were out.

"Raven,

Raven are you all right?" I called.

"Beastboy?" she answered "I thought you were still training with the others."

"Why are the lights out" I asked her.

"Oh, I just was thinking about things and got carried away" she replied.

"Really" I laughed, "What were you thinking about?"

"You."

Even though it was dark I could tell she was blushing

I entered her room and hugged her from behind. Even though it was dark I still found her easily.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Raven."

We sat there for what seemed like an eternity, until we heard someone call out.

"Hello?" the voice called "Anybody home?"

Yeah I know it's kind of cheesy but please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Raven's POV:

"Hello" the voice called again "Beastboy? Anybody"

Where have I heard that voice before?

We got up and went to go see who it was.

Beastboy was ahead of me and suddenly stopped short, so I ran straight into him.

"Oomph! Beastboy Why did you stop? What's the matter? Well, say something"

"Terra." He whispered to himself.

I look around him and see HER! But, then I remember that she lost her memory.

"How did you get in here?" I asked her.

"I remember." She half whispered, not meeting my gaze.

With that Beastboy finally fainted, just as the rest of the Titans came back from training.

"Uh, why is Beastboy on the fl- Terra!" Our fearless leader said, "I thought you lost your memory."

"Yes, friend Terra, have not lost the memory?" Starfire asked.

"I remember Starfire." Terra answered, and no sooner had she said that Starfire enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Star… can't…. breathe" Terra gasped out.

"Star I think you're hurting her." Cyborg said, and Starfire let go.

"Many apologies Friend Terra." Starfire apologized.

"How do you suddenly remember all this?" I asked her.

"My powers resurfaced, as did my memories, but I need help controlling my powers. It's hard and I didn't know where else to turn to!" She said with her voice starting to crack, and she broke out into tears.

"Terra it's okay, we're here for you, and we'll help you." Beastboy, who was now awake, said. He went up and hugged her. The lights flickered.

I can't believe it, I had my emotions under more control than this, then she came, and now Beastboy's hugging her. Wait, am I, Jealous? No, Beastboy is with me, and that's not about to change if I can help it. But then why do I feel so unsure. He can't still love Terra, can he?

I look upon as the others gather around Terra smiling and hugging her. I have a bad feeling about this.

Beastboy's POV:

Terra.

She's back.

I can't believe she's back. I've missed her so much. I am so happy right now.

I wonder if she still likes me.

Not that I would care.

I love Terra.

Wait, no. That's not what I meant to think.

I love Raven.

Or, do I. Do I love Raven, or do I still love Terra.

Dude, I shouldn't even be thinking about this!

I love Raven and that is final.

Or maybe it isn't.

_**One Week later:**_

Raven's POV:

Azerath… Metrion… Zinthos…

I am currently meditating in my room.

My worries are slowly being justified. Beastboy is slowly falling back in love with Terra. I'm not imagining things.

It started with just a simple friendly touch on the shoulder.

Or, a compliment here or there.

Maybe, a so-called hug between friends here or there.

Which escaladed into light flirting, among other seemingly innocent things.

The others notice the flirting, too, between Beastboy and Terra.

It makes for awkward moments at mealtimes.

I'm afraid I might be losing Beastboy.

I need to talk to him, and tell him my concerns.

I get up from my Lotus position and walked down the hall to the living room. I thought Beastboy would be playing videogames. Apparently I was wrong. It was only Cyborg and Robin, along with Starfire in the kitchen eating a bottle of mustard.

"Hey, have you guys seen Beastboy?" I asked them.

"Boo Yah! Robin I beat you again! Sorry I haven't seen him all day." Cyborg said.

"Me neither Raven, I thought he would've come down to play videogames by now." Robin added.

"Friend Raven, I believe I saw friend Beastboy go with Friend Terra somewhere, though I do not know where." Starfire told me.

"Why are you asking where Beastboy is? Is there something wrong?" Robin asked.

"No, I was just wondering where he was. That's all." I replied.

I walked off changed into civilian clothes, but not before I checked Beastboy and Terra's rooms.

Then I walked out side and into town.

I looked all over and on my last stop, the Pizza Place, I found them.

I saw Beastboy's moped parked outside.

I teleported to the roof and watched from the shadows.

There they were, laughing, occasionally their hands would touch.

Yet even as my heart sank, I kept still and quiet.

They went on

And on

And on.

Then,

When I finally thought I couldn't take anymore,

This happened.

One of the worst things that Beastboy could have done to betray me.

They leaned toward each other

And

KISSED!!!!!!!

It had to be her, if he did this with any other girl it probably wouldn't have hurt as much.

This,

This was like a knife,

A bitter, hateful knife of lies to the heart.

That did it.

I teleported to the tower, and went to my room to read, waiting for Beastboy to return to the tower with Terra.

Slowly, but surely, I knew when they returned, all my emotions would turn into rage for a short while.

Then,

The fun would truly start.

I will update as soon as possible. Please Review


End file.
